Final Goodbyes
by sojo-guy
Summary: The Teen Titans are coming to an end. As the Tower is packed away, and the Titans sent off one by one, they are left to their own good-byes, but not without a couple flashbacks first. RaeXBB some STarXRob. Chapter 7...finished!
1. A Friend In Need

Final Goodbyes

_This is my first chapter in an 11-chapter story. I'm posting this one first to gauge reactions, if they're positive I'll post the rest (which may or may not take a while), so if you like it… please comment!_

_Not my best, but it sets the stage. Without this chapter there wouldn't be a stage, much less a set one. So… there you go. Remember, COMMENT!_

It's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all. The words echoed through Raven's painfully throbbing skull. It was a concept she had been hoping was truth for the past three hours. She opened her eyes, awakening from her meditation. The sudden brightness made her squint. It was almost like the shockingly sterile white on drab gray was mocking her and her dirty conscience, her dirty state of mind. She wanted to throw it all away and forget it. She wanted to become Rachel Roth once more, and leave the past three weeks to the fuzzy recesses of her forgotten sub-conscious.

Raven rose slowly from the lumpy chair she had been sitting in. She was in the hospital's waiting room, along with three other Titans. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire sat in a visibly uncomfortable couch directly across from Raven. All three appeared to be reading the out of date magazines that littered the whole room, Cyborg looked particularly out of place, since he was at least twice the size as the teens on either side of him. The Titans looked calm as could be on the outside, but she knew they were feeling inside just what she was feeling (At least, she hoped they were).

She walked slowly across the waiting room, carrying the same guilt and sadness she had been carrying all night. The three Titans before her did not acknowledge her presence until she cleared her throat, warily. They all looked up simultaneously.

Raven suddenly felt like she was on trial. She suddenly regretted her decision. But, it had to be done. "Guys..."

"What is it you desire, friend Raven" Starfire asked in her innocent, child-like voice that sent chills up and down the back of Raven' neck.

Raven cleared her throat again. "Ummm... I need you to... ummm... do me a favor... please" Her words tumbled awkwardly from her mouth. The world was getting smaller; she felt the room heating up, then slowly start to spin. She had to finish what she was saying.

"Sure, Raven, whachoo need" Cyborg chimed in with his slang influenced speech patterns.

"Ummm…" This has to be said, this has to be said. Everybody was waiting. Raven felt like she was standing before a three-person jury, about to be sentenced to death. "I… could you just not tell… tell Beast Boy… who…"

"But, Friend Raven, why?"

"JUST…" Raven's temper flared, it was a simple request, why couldn't they just keep it and shut up? "Just, do it… okay?" And she walked away without a single thought.

* * *

Robin watched Raven walk into Beast Boy's room. He knew where this was going. He also knew that it couldn't happen.

Relationships could ruin the team, directly or otherwise. He rose got up slowly from the chair, and began to walk toward Beat Boy's room, ready to put a stop to this before it started. Then, came the last voice he wanted to hear at that moment, a sly drawl that ever hinted to the fact he knew more than he was letting on to.

"Robin, what are the odds I'd see you here?" Robin turned to see Mr. Abelard, smiling toothily at his new underling. "Why don't you come join me for a chat?"

Robin sighed; his shoulders hung low as he slowly approached the evil old man, who was waiting enthusiastically for Robin.

"I couldn't help but hear about what…" He struggled with mock bafflement. "went down tonight."

Robin grimaced. He knew where this was going, too.

"I'm sure you understand why your team can't fail, especially so early in its career." His voice was extremely monotonous, but at the same time it left Robin on edge, each word made him angrier, ready to strike at any moment.

"It wasn't my fault… Beat Boy—"

"No." Abelard's tone rose the ever so slightly, but he may as well have slapped Robin across the face. "You're the leader of this team. Their mistake becomes your­ mistake. Catch my 'drift'?"

"Yes…" Robin trailed off, he couldn't look at this man. He was degrading to his very core. By now, Robin almost felt like it really was his fault. _No, it's Beast Boy's fault, no one else's._

"Yes…what?"

Robin grumbled, he hated the father figure Abelard constantly tried to be. "Yes… sir."

* * *

Raven sat, cross-legged, in false meditation. To all passerby she was master of her emotions, as calm as the winter lake. But on the inside, she was the exact opposite, a furious hurricane of angst. The multicolored mirrors of herself ran rampant through her conscious, provoking all but the best in her.

Raven's entire world was shrunken down into a floating rock above absolute darkness.

"This is all your fault. You do realize that don't you?" The red Raven's voice held nothing but hatred.

"That's not true—" Raven innocently attempted to defend herself, when the green Raven cut in.

"She's right, if it weren't for Beast Boy…"

"What have you got against Beast Boy? It was my fault. Nobody else's." The darker Raven butted in.

Another Raven appeared from the ether. "Quite on the contrary, it was a culmination of the Titan's faults. Not one, or the other."

"Guys… just…" the orange Raven yawned, her tongue hanging out lazily. "Just…umm…where was I…am I?"

The real Raven withdrew from this nonsense. The other Raven's continued arguing, unaware of the fact each one knew what the other was about to say, since they were all a part of the same being. Raven could never understand how she managed to function with all these…

"Morons? Raven, do you really think I'm a moron?" the bickering rainbow of emotions instantly flocked to Raven. She needed to get out, but she was afraid of what was waiting for her. She closed her eyes and blocked out all the other Raven's as best as she could.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes to see messy hospital room. She had to get away from herself. A quick glance to her left and revealed the root of all her sorrows: a near-dead Beast Boy, bleeding profusely.

The nurse had said it was a waiting game. As of now he was neither dead nor alive, just an amorphous life form awaiting judgment. Raven could relate.

She sighed. She knew she wouldn't get any rest tonight until she did what she was utterly afraid of. She closed her eyes and replayed the entire night in her mind, one moment at time.


	2. First Time For Everything

**2. First Time For Everything**

_First of all, thank you everybody for your responses. It really helps a writer to know he (or she) has fans._

Secondly, I wanted to address a couple things I have done. The first three chapters of my story take place in the past, so the Titans still address each other by name. Garfield Beast Boy, Victor Cyborg, and Raven Racel Roth.

Now for the personal part.  
BunnyRaven: I'm glad your interested, I already have the story mapped out, so it shouldn't take long to finish  
RBosaZ1: I thought I was the only one who used "Gah!" :)  
loviegurlie: thats more than one word...and i hate Terra too (checked your profile)  
Kojin-san: congratulations! Your my first commentor, and your wish is my command...

The five teens looked out on the eternal sea. A colorful sky extended endlessly before them. Today, they watched the sunset more closely than ever, as they might not ever see it again.

The Teen Titans was a relatively new organization. They had only been established for the past few weeks. Today marked their first real assignment. Straight from the boss man himself. An abandoned nuclear power plant, on the outskirts of Jump City, posed more a threat dead, than it did alive. Five unnamed criminals had captured it, with hostages. Bad news for even the most elite strike team in the world. But the Titans were expected to do it, no problem.

* * *

When the sun had gone, and darkness settled, the Titans shuffled off one by one, unwilling to go off and risk their lives.

Raven stayed behind, on the roof of a yet to be constructed tower. Sure, tonight was a big thing. But, you die you die, you live…whatever. Raven was more concerned with bigger things.

She had known him for two weeks, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She could nothing but float in the eternal chaos that was her life. Lost in a sea of boundaries she knew not. She sighed, and began meditating.

* * *

Garfield Logan looked back. She was there. Quiet as ever, unmoving. He sighed. She hadn't even acknowledged him, or even looked at him over the past few weeks. She was something he would never have. A childless dream that an ordinary man would scoff at.

He ran a green hand through a thick green head of hair, and slowly turned and walked around.

_She's beautiful. Beyond my reach. Quit thinking about her. She's quit thinking about you._ He hated this lost feeling. He felt more alone now than he had ever felt, and Garfield had spent the last five years living on the streets, a child of the night accepted by no one. He had no memories past that. Was he a boy who could become a beats? Or a beast that could become a boy? Either way, he was a freak. A lonely freak for whom no one cared.

* * *

The time finally came. Not that anyone was looking forward to it. The power plant rose out from an empty dirt field, with nothing in any direction for twenty miles. It was a monolith entangled in random girders and smoke plumes, almost as if a gargantuan child had picked up a junkyard and attempted to build something from it.

The entire team feared what they would find inside. They had no outside guidance, just a roll of blueprints and an objective: neutralize all threats, save all hostages, avoid collateral damage at all costs. _Yeah, thanks for the info. Extremely helpful._

Nobody said anything until they were right in front of the structure, at the point where the smoke dissipated into nothingness, alluding to the thought of this place like a cavern, a smoky deathtrap of smoke and twisted scrap.

"We should probably go through the back." Suggested Robin.

"Whatever, oh faithful leader." Cyborg said, sarcastically.

Again, they shuffled away, unsure of what to do. Robin glared at Cyborg, and grumbled. It was time to really take command, to start taking this thing seriously.

"Okay, Gar, I want you to fly up and get an aerial view, tell me as much as you can. Raven go on reconnaissance through the plant. Vic, I want you to go through the front… oh fearless follower. Now, lets move like we have a purpose."

They all acknowledged in one way or another, Robin went through a side entrance, while Starfire headed through ventilation shaft. Cyborg went through the front.

* * *

The power plant below Garfield instantly turned into a blurred mish-mash of red on red on orange: thermal view. He could see the off colored mass in the middle of the plant, and a blob of purple slowly approaching the middle. He turned and saw what he guessed was Robin, walking through the side.

Beast Boy unclipped his T-radio, and gave Robin the report. Robin relayed it to the rest of the team. Everybody wait to move in. On my signal, go. Got it?"

He waited for their replies.

Back at the unfinished tower, in an unfinished room was Raven's T-radio, squawking orders from Robin.

* * *

Garfield watched the team scatter into their formation, while he awaited his own orders. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin were standing still, or getting in position, but, there was someone else, another blob of temperature-below-the-plant's. Instantly, he knew who it was.

* * *

Raven progressed slowly through the metal maze. Checking corners, using her wall clipping powers with discretion. She could sense where the criminals were all gathered, and she was ready to strike, but she was waiting. Waiting for… something, she wasn't sure what.

Through all her concentration and clouded thoughts, she failed to notice the terrorist with a M1014 combat shotgun, approaching slowly from behind.

* * *

He had to do something. She was in mortal danger. Why didn't she turn around? Why didn't she notice? _Why don't I do something?_ His mind was made up, no provocation necessary.

In an instant he was plummeting toward the plant in bird form, not knowing when he'd get there, or what he'd do when he did. He just knew she was in trouble, and he couldn't live without her. _Raven…_

He changed to a form that didn't have thermal vision. He was surprised by how close he was. At least 100 feet. He slowed down slightly, anticipating the imminent landing. _There…_He could see her, and the threat behind her.

Thirty seconds later, he was on the ground, standing on an unconscious terrorist. Raven whirled in surprise.

"Beast Boy?" She was terrified, outright, and this time, she did notice the terrorist with the shotgun, only this time he was behind Beast Boy.

* * *

"All units go! Go! Go! Go now!" the radio erupted in a flurry of orders.

"Units? Who does he think he is?" Cyborg grumbled, he ran through his designated path, straight towards the center.

* * *

Beast Boy heard the footsteps first. He turned to face a loaded shotgun, a black hole in the universe that defined the word demise.

It took him a second to realize the repercussions of this. He was going to die. No more life. No more Raven. _Raven…_

Time slowed, and Beast Boy became ultra-aware. He could hear everybody's hearts, slowly beating. He could hear the thug's grip on the trigger, slowly tightening. Tightening…until the barrel exploded in a sound that destroyed the universe. Destroyed life on this planet for nobody, but Garfield Logan.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the dust settled. Eight people of the fifteen walked away. The rest were carried. Either to a hospital or morgue. One was a hostage another was Beast Boy.

Obviously, the whole operation had gone terribly, and now, paramedics wheeled a dead and dying Beast Boy into an ambulance.

Without thinking Raven hopped in after him. Robin stood, pondering whether or not to get on. This was bad news, no doubt. It was his job, his team. He climbed in, just as the doors were shut.

The two other Titans looked at each other. There was nothing left but to meet the other Titans at the hospital, and carry the death of an innocent with them.


	3. I Just Want You To Know

3. I Just Want You To Know

_Alright, new chapter. Again, thank you everybody for your comments, you'e been a wonderful audience. I'm not gonna do personalized responses this time, because I haven't really gotten too many responses from the second chapter. But, it's nothing personal, 'kay?_

_Secondly, last chapter in the past, the next chap. will be in present day,the time when stuff always happens._

The blaring sirens drowned out all other sounds. Not that anyone would have wanted to talk. Robin ran his hand through his hair. What a night. Not only did they lose a civilian, but a member of the team. _It doesn't look like the Teen Titans will be around for much longer._

Raven looked down on the dying. He looked terrible, as if death could come at any moment. The paramedics had ripped open his suit to get a better look at the wounds. So far, they could only count seventeen major wounds. But, his fur and… pants had made it difficult to get a true damage report.

He had been hit with a buckshot, a shotgun shell that explodes into hundreds of tiny pellets. Even now, numerous pellets were embedded under the red patches in his fur. Most people wouldn't live from the encounter. But his animalistic abilities kept him alive. Indeed, Beast Boy was not looking good.

Raven couldn't stand to look at him. She was a little too preoccupied trying to prevent the ambulance from exploding. In a sense, it was her fault. She could have prevented the terrorist from firing. She could have done a lot of things, either way, it was her fault. _No. Shut up. It's nobody's fault…Your wrong, and your guilty._

She grumbled, took off her hood and wrapped her hands around her skull. Anything to distract her from the misery. From the reality.

"Raven…" Beast Boy's high-pitched, squeaky voice rose above the chaos. Everything else was muted, so that the Titan's potentially final words could be heard.

"Raven… I…"

"Wha… what is it Garfield?" Tears welled up in her eyes, she began to breathe deeply, she began to feel inevitability, falling down on her like a steel blanket, a steel blanket that was slowly choking the life out of her. A box of band-aids erupted, spewing white slips of healing gauze all over the place. Nobody noticed.

"I… just wanted… you…to know… I just want you to know…I" His words came as fast exhales, his breathing uneven. like those of a dying animal, which was exactly what Beast Boy was right now.

"I lo—"

"Beast Boy." Robin cut through the moment like a hot knife through butter. A stern crack that brought everybody back to the real world. Back t the pain, and anguish, and realization that one of their own was dying.

"Wha…?

"Just, shut up." Raven was speechless, Beast Boy preceded back into his pre-death state.

"Robin, he's dying!" She shouted, rising from her seat. She couldn't believe it. Beast Boy was practically saying his last words, and this overcompensating psycho had disturbed that… mucho bad karma.

"What do you want me to do about it? It's not my fault he's dead!" Robin rose to meet her.

"What are you saying? It's mine. Yes blame your underling for not properly planning this out!" The window in the door cracked.

"I didn't say that, okay?" They both glared at each other. His eye twitched, her row furrowed.

"You may as well have!" Raven shot back, echoing a line she had seen a thousand times in movies.

"At least I didn't kill a hostage." Robin replied, almost a whisper. Silence fell. The two stood glaring at each other. It was uncertainty. The possibility that the Titan's funding would be cut tonight. That they'd all have to go back to where they came from. Away fom the ones they lo-...liked.

They both sat back down. The ambulance stopped, the doors instantly exploded off their hinges. Nobody noticed.

* * *

Raven's meditation was interrupted suddenly. The sound that had woken her from her thoughts scared her more than anything in the world. A window exploded, the TV screen shattered, and the door's handle exploded out into the hallway. But, when all the noise died down, one sound remained. The monotonous beep of a flat-lined heartbeat.

So now, Raven sat in her chair, at Beast Boys side, wondering and knowing. Wondering what Beast Boy had wanted to say. And knowing what she had to do. She kneeled down at Beast Boy's bedside.

There was a spell. A spell originating from Raven's home. The actus revivul. Throughout history, it had been cast only seventeen times. But it was successful only four of those times. Raven closed her eyes, and felt the magicks of the surrounding atmosphere flow in and out of her. She numbed out her senses, one by one. Sight went first, then touch, then sound. She was in the darkest place she had ever known. And for what? _For him…Exactly…Right… Precisely…Bingo…Now…now you see…

* * *

_

The rain stopped, the darkness ceased. The cruelty of the entire world was nullified for a whole two seconds. For those two seconds the entire universe's positive energy was concentrated on a single green boy that could turn into animals. Or was he a green animal that could turn into a boy?

Two beds now. Side by side. For three days, neither awoke. Each was wrapped in an eternal slumber that was all their own, but they shared it. On the third day, they both arose. And with that, they were linked. Linked forever by the bond of the actus revivul (among other things).

They turned to face each other. Both smiled. The TV exploded. Nobody noticed.


	4. Scar Tissue

4. Scar Tissue

_Okay, another Chapter up. I really appreciate your guys' comments, so keep em' coming. Especially on this one. I'm getting to the more important chapters in the story, so it'd be awesome to get your feedback. Thanx.  
_

_Anyways, this ones pretty long. This takes place back in the good 'ol present, when the Titan's show usually takes place. Once again, PLEASE COMMENT! _

12:00 The digital clock flashed, over and over again. Raven felt drowsy. Like she had been hanging upside down for the past half hour, and had suddenly stood up, feeling the blood rush all across her brain.

She couldn't take much more of this. She didn't mind the lack of sleep, but the boredom was unbearable. She paced the room, caught in her thoughts and worries. Things were not going good for the Titans. They hadn't gotten an actual emergency call in weeks. They were reduced to empty days and sleepless nights. If there was no crime, the Titans were finished, in the most ironic way possible.

Raven looked back at the clock. It continued flashing 12:00. "Ah, the night is young." She grumbled, sarcastically. She glanced quickly around the room; there was nothing here for her. "I'm so out of here." She proclaimed to no one in particular.

Beast Boy searched the fridge with glazed over eyes. "Let's see…fish…tofu…mold…purple stuff…ah, milk." He pulled the carton from the fridge and drained it in one gulp. He couldn't sleep, and had an odd craving for milk. His craving fulfilled, he had nothing left to do. He glanced around, confirming his loneliness.

He sighed, and began shuffling back to his room. The silent darkness of the middle of the night enveloped him. He had never felt so lonely. Oh, wait; there was the night before this. And the night before that, and the night before that…

On the way back to his room, he passed Raven's. He stopped at her door. Millions of things went through his head. She was the love of his life, the love that could never return his. She was the woman he could never be with. She was the wedge in his heart. The wedge that split it day after day after day.

He knew it would never happen with her. No matter how strong his love was for her, they would always be Titans; she would always have her…"issues". Besides, she had never actually shown true affection.

_Well, today should be different. Today she should know, regardless of her feelings…Isn't that a little insensitive?…No, she is, for leaving me like this all these years…your wrong…Whatever…_

He raised his hand to the door. Tonight's the night… He hesitated. One second turned to five, turned to thirty. He sighed. He could never do it. It would never happen.

Then he heard it. One door opened… just as another closed…

Raven breathed deeply of the night air. It was surprisingly cold for June. Then, she noticed the view. She had been out her countless times, but each time she felt little before the great behemoth that was the world. Each time, she was chilled to the bone by the serenity, by the responsibility she had as a Titan. Out here she was an ant, at the mercy of this enormous world.

She was on the rocky shore, at the base of Titans' Tower. She hiked gingerly to the edge of the water. A full moon cast a heavy reflection across the bay area. There was not a sound in the world. She was alone, _again.._

She sighed, an enormous sound amongst the silence. She didn't really know why she was out there. _Waiting for something…Something that'll never come…Shut up… she's right, he hates you, they all hate you…no, they all hate me…wha?…They can never love you Raven, not as long as I am here…Shut up!_

"Shut up!" The night echoed with Raven's outburst. She hated it. She hated being this person.

"Is this a bad time?" Raven jumped three feet into the air.

"Geez…holy sh!t." Her heart was beating a mile a minute, then she looked up, and it started beating faster. It was him, and he was shirtless.

They sat at the shoreline, side by side. Time went by, but it was inconsequential. Neither said anything. The wind blew, and Raven was chilled to the bone, she wrapped her cloak tightly around herself.

"How can you be… so underdressed out here. It's cold, really cold." She said, silently, shyly.

He turned to her and smiled. He grabbed a patch of fur on his arm "Built in fur coat."

Raven chuckled. It wasn't the first time, but Beast Boy was surprised, nonetheless. It stopped shortly, and silence settled in once more. They could both feel each other slipping away.

"What happened to your hand?" Beast Boy asked, attempting conversation. He motioned to the numerous cuts on Raven's left hand.

"Nothing…I…"She fumbled with her cloak to cover the cuts. "I got into a fight with a knife."

Beast Boy smiled, surprised at Raven's attempt at humor.

"I'd hate to see the other guy." They both laughed.

"You really want to see a scar, check this out." Beast Boy parted some fur on his shoulder, revealing a bald spot of scar tissue. "About a year ago, when we were busting dock smugglers, a stray bullet went through my arm."

"Through?" She questioned disbelievingly.

"To the other side. It only took me a couple of minutes…to stop crying."

They both laughed again.

"Here, check these out." Raven pulled back her sleeve, revealing an unbelievable amount of scars across her arm.

"Jesus, Raven. I… didn't know."

Suddenly Raven wasn't so proud. He head hung low, and silence overcame them, once more.

"You probably shouldn't do that, Raven."

"I know," she began. Beast Boy cut her off, as he parted more fur on his left arm.

"They do leave scars, after all." On Beast Boy's arm were scars, the same kind as on Raven's, only considerably less.

Raven's confidence was reinvigorated. She removed her hood and pointed to the back of her neck. "When I was really little, I fell of my school's roof on to a dumpster, a stray piece of glass got cut in my neck."

"Ouch. But, I bet I can top that." He stood up and parted more fur just above his stomach. "Shotgun blast, point-blank." He said, his smile widening, and his eyebrows waving.

Raven looked away. "I remember that." She said, silently.

Beast Boy stopped smiling. "I'm… sorry." The dreaded silence returned, sucking all previous happiness was sucked from the scene, and both teens were kicking themselves.

"So… why you out here?" Raven inquired, cautiously.

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Couldn't sleep either. I dunno, this place just calms me, lets me think."

"I haven't been sleeping good lately, I saw you out here and I just wanted to be with y… somebody, for a change."

_Did you hear that? He wants to be with us…that's not what he said…he may as well have…but he changed it…shut up!_

"I don't know why you'd want to be with me, you've kinda been avoiding me lately."

"What makes you say that?"

"…I don't know, really."

"So…" _This is it, the moment of truth. Don't say the wrong thing, don't say the wrong thing. _"We're friends right?" _Tat wasn't the right thing._

"Friends…" _Yeah, thanks, jut stick a knife in my heart…no, say it now, it's so simple, I love you, that's it… Yeah, then wait for the laughter, wait for the hatred. _"Sure…friends."

The night passed slowly. They both sat, giving each other company. Company that, at the moment, neither wanted.

Raven spoke up, at saying, what she had felt since the third week. "I'm scared, Beast Boy."

He looked at her, trying to collect his thoughts. "Scared of what?"

"Well, what happens when this all ends. When we're shut down, and we never see each other again?"

"What makes you think they'll shut down the Titans?"

Her tone took on an almost cynical tone, now. "Well, we're not going to last forever…nothing lasts forever." Another long silence. Raven felt even more depressed now.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Raven." Beast Boy finally said, managing to sound solemn with his high-pitched voice. With that, he got up, and slowly walked away.

Raven didn't watch him go. She didn't want to. But she heard him, as he walked away.

"I hope, by then, that I'm more than just your friend." The door opened, than shut shortly afterward.

Raven was alone once again, left to her scars and tears.


	5. Watchful Eyes

5. Watchful Eyes

_Okay, another chapter. Sorry this one took so long, guys. Very busy weekend. I should warn, this does have a naked scene, but just imagine its blurred out (or blocked very cleverly). Anyways... eternal thanks for your guys' praise. It keeps me writing (and living... j/k)_

_ This one covers Robin's take on everything better, and advances the story, but its mostly filler_**:P

* * *

**

The top floor smelled strongly of miasma. Then again, if you were the owner of a multibillion-dollar company, your office could smell however you wanted it to.

Robin was practically falling asleep. The waiting room was nothing but a few chairs set across from Mr. Abelard's secretary's desk. There were no sounds, apart from the supreme irritation of quasi-elevator music, and the secretary's absent-minded paper handling. It was times like these that Robin could actually feel the world dying slowly.

Robin had been here for a mere thirty minutes, but it felt like hours. Why did the old man insist on Robin's waiting? Robin knew he was doing it on purpose, forcing him to wait out of spite.

Just as Robin was getting up, the alarm buzz, and the secretary's intercom squawked to life. "I will see him now, Joyce" She didn't say a word, she just pointed at the door and left the rest to Robin's highly calculative brain.

_Why are they always named Joyce? _Robin wondered as he stepped through the pneumatic doors. He had to double take to understand where he was. He looked back and saw the waiting room he was just in, the generic corporate world. But, when he looked forward he saw a medieval Chinese dojo. A rice pad floor flanked by wooden pillars… useless wooden pillars. At the far end of the "office" was Abelard himself, dressed in the stereotypical white training robe, facing away from Robin.

"Well if it isn't my favorite elite super-kid team leader." Robin could almost sense Abelard smirking at his own stupid joke. He was tired of having to deal with this senile old man. The only reason he put up with him was because he was the sole sponsor of the Titans, their one and only source of income.

"Why did you want to see me… sir?" Robin questioned, a noticeable cynicism to his voice.

Abelard turned to face Robin. He first motioned for the teen to sit, be at the same level as himself. Then, he began.

"Normally, I would alert you to an assignment via radio. But, this is a special occasion. As such, it requires special attention... from the both of us."

Then, he stood up, assuming a fighting stance. Robin, could read it, low center of gravity, shoulders congruent with knee-caps… he was ready for a fight.

Robin stood up as well, but he was off balance, and suffered from a left kick to the side of the head. He fell over, but recovered gracefully. When he looked to see the sot where Abelard was just at, he saw an empty rice pad floor. He turned just in time to deflect a flurry of punches.

Robin back flipped to create space between the two. He was now facing his enemy, with ample time to prepare. He decided not to unleash his bow staff, he wanted to show this old man what he was really made of.

Robin jumped, extending his right leg out, anticipating connection. Instead, he landed awkwardly on the floor, unable to sustain balance. The old man reached back, and Robin turned, just in time to face Abelard's fist.

The hit sent him reeling, much more powerful than anyone else his age. Robin reminded himself to stay frosty.

The old man went on offense, lashing out with all his abilities. Robin deflected another series of punches, before succumbing to a kick to the stomach. He fell to the ground, unable, and unwilling.

"I don't know if you're ready for this yet, Robin." He said, making his same stupid smirk.

* * *

For the first time in months Raven had slept. She awoke regretfully, fearing she would never be able to achieve a feat of this magnitude ever again. She emerged from her room and went into one of the tower's many bathrooms. She performed the standard array of menial self-chores. Teeth-brushes. Nails-clipped. Hair-fixed. Shower…

She undressed and stepped into the warm water, looking back on the previous night's events. She had screwed up so badly. It was her one chance to get to know Beast Boy better, and she chose seclusion.

Raven was not a perfect person. She had numerous faults: self-hate, depression, lack of social skills, her "powers". But, she could accept, even embrace all of them. All but loneliness. That was the one fault she could never face up to. The one fault she could never accept.

Her cheery morning mood suddenly crumbled in on itself. She turned off the flow of warmth and accepted the only thing she truly knew: the cold.

* * *

Robin was not in a good mood. Things did not look good at all.He had team members stomping all over the "team member boundaries". Did they want to destroy this team? Did they want to be thrown back out into the street? And now this new assignment, straight from Abelard. He stormed through the hall ways, alerting all the Titans he could, sounding all alarms within reach.

Normally an assignment was something good, a chance to use their god-given "gifts". But this…this was something else entirely. Mr. Abelard had thrown the ultimate curveball. The last thing any Titan expected.

"Titans… we're going back to the power plant."


	6. Deja Vu All Over Again

6. Deja Vu All Over Again

_Oh boy, I reeeeeely hate this chapter. I was struggling just to get it over with. I appologize before hand, this is probably my worst work, but, it moves the story along. This is running into the home stretch of the story. SO, trust me, its going to get better, much better. This was just a chapter I had to write, not much character development, just plot. _

_Anyways... please review, I'm not expecting anything good, I just want to believe I still have fanz. And, one final message, stay tuned. This is going to get a lot better. Believe me

* * *

_  
The five teens stood, once again before the behemoth that haunted the deepest, darkest sections of their consciousness. The mass of metal had hardly changed at all, in contrast to the Titans that stood now, compared to those from over two years ago. A cold wind blew across the empty dirt plain that surrounded the power plant on all sides, and through the night. It was a dark night, no moon at all. There was nothing in all directions, and the Titans felt more alone than ever.

Reluctantly, Robin began the endless walk back towards destiny, Mr. Abelard's words echoing in his head. "This is your last chance Robin... I'm not sure you're capable of running your own team." Robin clenched his fists. _Senile old fool. It's not my fault these sex crazy kids feel they need each other._ He continued walking, as the rest of the conversation slowly resurfaced. "This is almost the exact same scenario as before, a bit of déjà vu, eh old boy? … Remember, screw this up, and your finished. Those freaks are back out in the street, Victor gets shut down, and what's-her-face is heading back to her homeworld."

Robin sighed. If this was gone, he had no real place to go. Without Starfire, he had no real reason to live. He looked sullenly back to his team, and asked a simple question. "You all remember what to do, right?"

* * *

Beast Boy could barely fly. He was in utter disbelief. The team's future was entirely based on this night's events, and Robin didn't even bother to revise his plans. If anybody screwed up, and a single hostage didn't walk, or even limp away, or if even the tinniest bit of toxic gas was leaked out, they were done for. Beast Boy would never see Raven again. He would never be able to say the two words he had been longing to say since he first saw her.

And there she was, the only amorphous, multicolored blob down there that meant anything to him. Even in this shape she seemed to carry more grace than the average person. Even now, she possessed a special something that made Beast Boy feel like he had known her for longer, like he was somehow connected with her.

He kept telling himself that he shouldn't worry, by now the Teen Titans should have acquired the skills necessary to get through this without any injuries/casualties… right?

* * *

Ryan Montero glanced nervously at his watch. He was having serious second thoughts about the whole operation. He knew about what had happened here a couple years back, so why didn't the old man learn from his mistakes and move on? He sighed anxiously and looked around. Technically these weren't even hostages. These were bums that had agreed to do this, provided their loved ones got proper supplement.

He looked back at his watch, those kids should be here by now. At least, that's what the boss said. He slipped his thermal goggles on and looked around again. There were four more thermal blobs than there were earlier, those stupid kids were here.

He tore the goggles of his head (he never could stand the weight), and looked back at his watch. Almost time.

* * *

Raven tiptoed through the structure, trying to make as little noise as possible. A gust of wind blew through the plant and Raven shivered. She opened a hole in the wall, she could see the hostages on the other side. Three men, and… that was it? _What? There has to be more somewhere._

Something weird was going on here. She checked the rest of the room, only five terrorists? Last time there was at least ten. Every instinct in Raven's body screamed abnormality. Nothing here made sense.. It was a another nightmare. _Wake up Raven, wake up… _ She shut her eyes, and expected to hear the comforting sounds of midnight at the tower. Instead, she opened her eyes to the life-shattering sound of gunfire.

* * *

Cyborg smashed the door down. Shards of metal burst through the door frame along with him. He quickly swept the empty room with his gun arm. After he established that there were no threats, he moved on to the next room. He had to make sure these guys had no escape route.

"Another clean one." He announced over the radio. He awaited confirmation from the other end.

"Cyborg! Forget the exits, head for the main chamber now, we need your help!" Came Robin's frenzied voice. Cyborg was surprised. Surprised at how quickly this entire thing had gone to hell. It had smashed last time's record.

* * *

Robin arrived on the scene at a turning point. Raven had been pinned known by gunfire for the past five minutes, but when he got there a terrorist was thrown against a wall. He slumped to the floor in a heap of broken bones and flesh. He fired no more.

Robin tossed a bird-a-rang into the fray. Three terrorists were relieved of their weapons. The last turned his fire towards Robin, who quickly ducked behind the same cover Raven was using.

"Déjà vu…"

* * *

Two of the weaponless villains attempted a retreat. They ran for a door at the rear of the chamber. The first reached for the doorknob, but the door was smashed out onto him. Cyborg burst out onto the scene. He fired at the second of the unarmed, unnamed assailants. He was thrown across the room, next to the first thug.

There were now only two left, it appeared the Titans would actually pull this one off.

The third unarmed terrorist and Ryan stood back to back fending off who they could. The unarmed terrorist reached into his back pocket and lifted out a pistol and EMP grenade. He tossed the grenade towards the exit, and grabbed a hostage while he was waiting for the grenade to go off.

He had a hostage in his grip, when the world went silent. No sounds arose from the hellish scene that unfolded second by second, and for a second, the thug was immortal. Impervious to the teen heroes all around him (especially the unconscious Cyborg, whom he fired a few bullets into for good measure). But not the rapidly closing Beast Boy.

The green teen transformed into a monkey and attempted to free the hostage. For a few moments his vision was a blur. He saw nothing.

After the first tense seconds his vision cleared, and he was staring down the barrel of a loaded gun. Time froze, hearts stopped beating. People stopped breathing. _Déjà vu…_

The scene was engulfed in a deep darkness. The three humans and Beast Boy caught in a black bubble of Raven's influence.

The terrorist fired. Raven squeezed. End of story.


	7. Powerless

7. Powerless

_Hello once agin! Thanks for the reviews (even if I didn't get as many sigh>). Anyways, this chapter is considerably longer than the previous one. I hope y'all like it. Only four chapters left, are you on the edge of your seat yet?  
_

_Umm, I don't know. I was hoping I'd have more stuff to say. Well... REVIEW! REVIEW OR DIE!

* * *

_

Nobody spoke. They should've been all at the hospital. Especially since half of them were dying. The other half had just killed something. The Titans kept running and never looked back.

Cyborg wasn't functioning, at all. 30 of his circuitry was utterly destroyed. Not to mention the massive amounts of memory and motor skills he had lost from the EMP grenade.

Beast Boy was unscathed, save the AK bullet lodged in his left shoulder. He sighed. Just another scar the world would never see… He looked out over the barren landscape. So many things happened here tonight that seemed beyond their control. But, it was about time the Titans faced the cruel, pitiful truths. It was all their faults. If the "grown-ups" had handled this, there'd be an extra hostage walking away.

Raven was by far the most scarred from the battle. Not a scratch on her, at least, not on the outside. Instead she was forced, once again, to carry the death of innocent on her soul forever. A wound from which healing was impossible. The worst part was she had no real excuse for it. _That's not true, you were saving Beast Boy… Beast Boy wasn't in trouble, you did this all by yourself, they're dead because of you, congratulations…

* * *

_

The Tower was about as welcoming as a tomb. Darkness became less like the absence of light, and more like a thick layer of dread. The failure that the Titans had suffered today was unforgivable. Their only choice had been to turn and run, and even that would not solve a thing.

The Titans all shuffled off to their respective rooms, nobody wanted to have to face those which they have failed.

Immediately, all the TVs in the Tower switched on simultaneously. On the screen was the last thing any Titan would want to see.

"Hello, kids. I must say, I was a little disappointed when I was informed of your recent failure." Mr. Abelard's old, wrinkly face had appeared on the screen, and his quasi-friendly outlook had gone out the window. "Your recent utter lack of an effort failure!"

They couldn't stand it. There was no defense to his onslaught of blame, and criticism. There was simply no denying it, the Titans had failed.

* * *

Raven broke down. She had no clue anybody could be so heartless and uncaring. She ran from her room. A TV in the hallway was broadcasting the same horrible image. No matter where she went, he was there, haunting her, verbally doing what the criminals earlier had done.

She ran, and ran, and ran. It was like a nightmare, no escape, no remorse. She ended up in the living room, where the giant image of Mr. Abelard's big-screen image stood before her like a behemoth, an evil pile of pixels spewing harsh rhetoric. She couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the ground and curled into a ball.

She had faced countless villains: demons, and robots, and monsters, and terrorists. But the tactic this decrepit old man was using was untouchable. Raven simply couldn't defend from his onslaught and swarm of images.

Her whirlwind of torment calmed for a few choice seconds. The world was coherent just long enough for her to hear the transmission's final words.

"Titans… you are finished." The attack ended with a synchronized crackle of static all over the Tower. The only Titan to have escaped unscathed was Cyborg, who was clinically dead anyway.

* * *

Two weeks passed in a blur. The Titans complained incessantly while technicians came in to salvage the Tower. The Titans' complaining soon turned to bitter stubbornness, which bled into childlike pouting, and finally into acceptance.

There was simply nothing they could do. The dream was over. They'd given it a good run, and now there was nothing left to do but never look back.

Raven awoke in the afternoon. She was sleeping now. There was just nothing to keep her up anymore, nothing to worry about. After all, her worst nightmare had already come true.

It was really her fault that the Titans were going out of business all of the sudden. If she had just learned to control her powers… Or, if she didn't have any powers at all…? She shook the thought away, knowing that she had powers for a reason, to protect the city. _That's not your job anymore…_ She once again ignored her feelings and went down to the Tower's kitchen, or… what was left of it.

* * *

The living room was practically empty. Various boxes lay around the place, some empty, some filled to the brim with priceless possessions, and everything in between. There was also the arbitrary ladder and scaffolding setup here and there. They weren't just moving out of the Tower. It was being deconstructed.

Beast Boy was sitting on the counter, with a scraggly piece of paper in his hands. He was extremely absorbed in it, and paid no attention to (or just didn't notice) either Raven's entrance or the scruffy movers carrying boxes around and taking down roof panels. _What kind of sick old man takes the roof panels?_

Raven walked down to the kitchen area and opened the fridge. It to was almost empty. A reflection of the world outside itself. Out of all five shelves there was only a couple sodas, some paint thinner, a block of tofu, and a yo-yo…?

Raven grabbed a soda and stood for a while, pondering what to do next. She didn't really have anywhere to go. She looked around and saw Beast Boy, still sitting on the counter, still totally absorbed in his paper. _I guess I got nothing better to do_.

She sat next to him on the counter, and attempted to read over his shoulder. It was a note… from who? To who? She leaned in a little closer and brushed against Beast Boy's ear. He jumped five feet into the air.

"Raven! Whoa… I didn't see you there."

"I've been sitting here for like, five minutes. What's that you got there?"

Beast Boy attempted to hide the paper behind his back. A futile attempt since he kept fidgeting so much.

"Umm, well…I dunno, but… I guess I better go." He finished, quickly, and scampered away.

* * *

Raven wandered the slowly deteriorating hallways of Titan's Tower, soda in hand. It seemed like nobody was here. Robin had refused to give up the hopeless act of complaining to Mr. Abelard, but he was running out of complaints. Starfire was packing. She was preparing to leave for her homeworld, whether she liked it or not. Cyborg had been repaired just enough to live, then promptly shut down again. His garage lay in hopeless ruins, like a broken mirror reflecting its once former self.

Beast Boy was in his room all the time now, so for once, Raven had the Tower all to herself (and a group of scruffy movers). She didn't care, she would rather just get it over with than being slowly tortured by loss after loss. The Tower was crumbling, Beast Boy was running from her, and she had virtually no where to turn, worst of all, she was completely powerless to stop any of it.. _Where's a good razor blade when you need one?

* * *

_

A window shattered. The alarm clock imploded on itself. The bed flipped over. Raven's room was in utter chaos. Everything was all her fault. Soon this would all end and she would be left back on the streets, alone again. All because she had to be special. She had to be one of the super-powered kids. That wouldn't be so bad, if she could actually control what she was doing, instead decimating whole room at the first sign of a panic attack.

So now, she cried. After all, she had nothing better to do. The loud destruction outside her own little protective bubble was like music to her ears.

* * *

"It really is all your fault, you know." The Red Raven said, casually considering the implications of her statement.

"Yeah, you told me about… I dunno, I think we're up to thirty by now." Raven could afford to be brutally sarcastic up here, after all, there were no serious repercussions.

"Why, look who's in a particularly jaunty mood today." The Red Raven said in a pathetic attempt at a terrible Southern accent. "Get any good love note confessions recently?" She said, with the same stupid smirk Raven hated in Mr. Abelard.

They were at a table in the depths of Raven's mind. Away from the distractions and emotions. Back to the basics for something deadly serious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven said, staring at nothing in particular.

The Red Raven narrowed her four red eyes. They cut into Raven better than any razor blade ever could.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. Sorry, I know you know what I mean." She grew taller, temper clearly rising, until she towered over Raven. "We're the same freakin' person!"

Raven looked away. Obviously she had known. She had known all along. It was so obvious. She wondered if she was the same way, if Beast Boy knew.

"You and I both now that we can never be together." Raven argued, barely audible; not that it mattered, the Red Raven heard everything.

"Why, because of your 'dysfunction'?" The other Raven scoffed and shook her head.

"I… I just don't want to hurt him."

"No, that's exactly what you want, because that's exactly what I want." She smirked, that same stupid smirk. "We're the same freakin' person." She whispered.

Tears streamed lightly down Raven's cheeks. How could she do this to herself? The other Ravens were suddenly there. Regurgitating their own form of painful rhetoric. The noise was unbearable, like she was in a crowd of people who knew and hated everything about her, which wasn't far from the truth.

"Wait." The real Raven said, and the noise stopped immediately. "Do you remember, in the fifth grade, Lawson Bright?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Then you know that I never wanted to hurt him. You did. All of you." Raven stood up, her voice growing louder, more powerful. "This is all your fault. I'M NOT YOU!" She screamed, eyes closed, arms outstretched. She opened her eyes and looked around. All around her, emotionless emotions, not knowing what to do or think.

Suddenly, the Gray Raven spoke up. "No, it's all my fault."

* * *

Raven couldn't take any more. She lashed out. She stretched her elbow back, fist clenched, and gritted her teeth.

"Nope… the fault is mine." She brought her fist forward, and ended her suffering.

Raven awoke with a start, breathing heavily. She sat up, to get a better look at her surroundings. Her room was a mess, the dresser was on its side, torn pillows and scattered pillow innards lay around an overturned bed, and her alarm clock was in hundreds of tiny pieces, she wouldn't miss it.

_Had the movers been here, or… never mind. _She stood up and looked down at her feet. It was her mirror, shattered into dozens of shards. Raven was once again powerless. Only this time, it was good… for the moment.

* * *

_Okay, one final note. The last chapters are going to take me a while at least a week per chapter... sorry._


	8. Things Unsaid

8. Things Unsaid

_OMG guyz, I'm sooooo sorry i haven't written in a while. It's report card time, whic means I'll have a cuple weeks away from the computer. Anyways, I finished. After this only three chapters. Its almost over folks. Tell me how its been or how it is. I live offa reviews._

* * *

"Raven, I've known you almost three years. All these years and I have never said a single word to you. Today is the day I start talking. Today is the day I say the things we've left unsaid.  
As time grows short, I realize the gravity of departure. In a few short days you will exit my life forever. I cannot bear the thought of never having confessed my feelings to you, and never seeing you again.  
I am too much of a coward to tell you myself, but I tell you nonetheless. I've known you for three years, and ever since I first met you… I have loved you. I have loved everything about you, Raven. And now, I face the inevitability of losing you. But, before we go, I just wanted you to know.

I love you Raven. I have always loved you."

Beast Boy read, then re-read his note. He knew it was cheesy. He knew it was terrible. He had been writing it for over a year, he was just waiting for the right moment to give it up. The day before the last time he would ever see her seemed as good as any. He folded the note, and stood up. He walked down the hall and towards Raven room.

He raised his hand to knock, then paused. He hesitated, and put his hand back at his side. _What if she doesn't like me? What if she rejects me?…Now is not the time to worry about this._

He took another deep breath and raised his hand once again, confidence building every second. The door opened before he even had a chance to knock, his hand was still up in the air.

"Raven! Umm…" He snuck a quck glance at her. There was something different. She seemed… changed, not herself.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Her voice carried gravity, not like her usual cynic drawl. Something was wrong and Beast Boy wanted to scream it out.

"I just… I just…" Beast Boy looked down at his feet, he couldn't face Raven. He instead raised his hand, and left the rest to her. "I just wanted to give you this." He finally choked out, and scampered away.

* * *

Raven held the note in her hands, knowing full well what it was. She was almost scared to open, scared of what it could mean.

She slowly unfolded it and looked over Beast Boy's messy scribbles. There were ripped corners, and countless words scratched out, he had clearly revised this many times.

Finally, she swallowed her fears, and began to read. _Raven, I've known you almost three years…

* * *

_

Beast Boy was kicking himself. _I shouldn't have ran. I should've stayed. I should've read it to her. I should've been there. I should've held her. I should've told her._

Now, all he could do was wait. Wait for her to either never talk to him again, or wait for her to come running, two things he was equally dreading. He had made the mistake of not being there. Now, he would face the repercussions. He would either never see her, or he would never see his love returned. Most likely both.

He sighed. Then, came a knock at the door.

* * *

Raven raced through Titans' Tower. She had to find Beast Boy. She had to find out what this was all about. She had to hear the words. She had to know if this was how Beast Boy really felt. The hallways twisted and turned, merely obstacles in her quest to find what she was deathly afraid of, yet wanted more than anything in her life.

She found herself suddenly I front of Beast Boy's door. She reached to let herself in, but the door slid open without her touch. She looked up to face Robin, stony-faced as ever, not throwing Raven a single glance as he shoved past her.

She watched him go, then shook herself into the moment at hand. Beast Boy was standing, his head hung low, slowly shaking in disgust, sadness, pain, or all three.

"What is this Beast Boy?" Raven choked out, unable to hide her tears, and inevitable sobs.

"I…" The world stood still as Raven awaited the long sought after words. The words she had wanted to hear so badly. The words that would finally release her from the shackles of loneliness. "I…didn't mean for things to… end this way." He said, never looking up. He too shoved past her, shaking a few tears from his face as she went.

The world was dark, and lonely. Darker and lonelier than it ever was. Raven's happiness was but a stone's throw away, but the powers that be grabbed the stone and chucked it a thousand miles in the opposite direction.

* * *

So, Raven sat, the lonely night closing in on her once again. Tears streamed endlessly down her cheeks, and the carpet dug deep into her legs. This was truly the end. She had had one shot. One moment to make everything better again, to salvage what was left of her life. And then t was over. No retries, no resets, no words whatsoever.

She cried, and cried. But, nothing came. Nothing exploded, nothing shattered, nobody came to see what was the matter. Raven was just there, by herself, with not even herself to turn to.

Beast Boy's door swished open once more. Raven looked up hopefully. Instead of Beast Raven's sad eyes rested upon Robin, who was standing, his face, again, giving nothing away. He said three words, the three words that changed this night forever. Three words that revived the Teen Titans from their weeklong death.

"We're going now."


End file.
